Dreaming of a better World
by zeusfluff
Summary: A series of scenes set 8 weeks after the Blackout, Rachel, Ben, Charlie and Danny set out to leave Chicago in search of better living conditions and food in the countryside.
1. Dreaming of a better World

**Dreaming of a better World **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Summary: A series of scenes set 8 weeks after the Blackout, Rachel, Ben, Charlie and Danny set out to leave Chicago in search of better living conditions and food in the countryside. Date Started: 10/9/15. Date Finished: 10/9/15.

* * *

8 weeks after the blackout…

"Mommy, I'm still hungry."

Rachel's face fell even more as she stared into 5 year-old Charlie's eyes. Tucking the covers around her, she tried to give her a smile.

"I know baby. Just close your eyes and go to sleep ok. Mommy will find you something more to eat tomorrow."

She didn't like scavenging for food in the garbage, but food was so hard to come by now. The only things she could find were two apples and half a brown banana. Rachel never thought she would have to do something like this. Living in a world where there wasn't enough food to feed her family, and wondering where they could sleep without feeling scared. Letting a few tears slip down her cheeks she made sure Charlie was asleep before she closed the door, but left it slightly ajar. Just the way Charlie liked it.

Making her way down the hallway, she entered Danny's room. She found him standing in his crib and holding onto the side railing with his little hands. He was crying. Scooping him up from the crib, she took Danny over to the rocking chair and sat down in it.

"Shh baby its ok. Mommy's right here. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

It took a few minutes but Danny was finally settling down against her shoulder. She'd made applesauce out of the apple she'd scavenged from the garbage and given it to Danny to eat. Once he was asleep, she set him back in his crib and stuck a hand through one of the slats in the side rail. Running a hand through his blond hair she shook her head.

"That's it. Tomorrow we're leaving the city."

Rachel knew that leaving the city would be their best chance at surviving. Or at least trying to survive. They could after all, hunt for food in the countryside. But it would also be dangerous.

To Be Continued…


	2. Fleeing the city

**Chapter 2: Fleeing the city **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/10/15. Date Finished: 10/10/15.

* * *

"Daddy, I smell smoke."

Rachel heard Charlie speak, but her mind was elsewhere. As she pulled the wagon filled with food they'd managed to find sitting by the wayside in a dumpster in an alley, she found herself replaying the scene of the man in the suit holding Charlie hostage. All he wanted was the food he'd said. But Rachel wasn't going to let her children go hungry another night. She wanted them to have full stomach's and not have to listen to them cry every night because they were still hungry. She hadn't wanted to hurt the man, she only did what she had to, to protect her own children. He was after all, going to steal their food. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ben answered Charlie.

"There must be a fire somewhere near here."

Charlie scrunched up her nose and looked around.

"I don't see any fire trucks."

Ben kept his eyes glued on the road ahead of him and kept pulling the wagon along.

"There are no more fire trucks honey. There's no one to put out the fires."

Rachel wanted to look back, but something told her not to. They were moving on. There would be plenty of food to go around where they were going. Switching hands, she pulled the wagon with the food faster. She didn't look at anything but the road straight ahead of her. She knew if she made eye contact with anyone else that could possibly be following them would spell trouble. This food was their life-line.

She could see Charlie staring at everything around her. Rachel knew Charlie must be scared, but she had her stuffed rabbit to keep her company. She shared it with Danny. He was asleep in front of Charlie and Rachel worried for him. Once they ran out of medicine for him, things wouldn't be good at all.

"Charlie honey, can you hand mommy that water bottle please?"

Charlie reached into a box and handed the precious liquid to her mother. Taking a drink, Rachel handed the bottle back to Charlie.

"Drink some water baby. The farther we go, the hotter it'll get."

With both hands, Charlie took the water bottle and drank from it. Putting the cap back on the water bottle, Charlie looked at her mom.

"Mommy, where are we going to live?"

Rachel managed a smile.

"If we're lucky we can find a house. If there is nothing close, we'll go camping."

She knew it was the wrong to tell Charlie this, but they had to make do with what they had available. Charlie's face lit up.

"You mean we get to make s'mores?"

Rachel tried not to let her bottom lip quiver, so instead she tucked it under her two front two and shook her head.

"Charlie baby, listen to mommy. What we have in the wagon is all the food we've got. We have to make it last."

Charlie frowned and tears filled her tiny eyes.

"You mean when we don't have any more food we have to look in the garbage again?"

Rachel held in a sob, she had to be strong for her children. She could hunt dear if she had to and make a bow and arrow. This world without power was changing her, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

To Be Continued…


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Waking Nightmares**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/10/15. Date Finished: 10/10/15.

* * *

"Mommy!?"

Rachel woke with a start and looked around the dark room. _This wasn't their house._ Then she remembered that they were living in a cabin they'd found in the woods. Charlie was a few feet away from her lying on the hard wood floor with a blanket over her and crying. Getting to her as fast as she could, Rachel knelt down next to Charlie and scooped her into her arms and began rocking her.

"Charlie, look at mommy. It's ok. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you here. See?"  
The wind blew through a crack in the ceiling making it sound eerie. Charlie buried her head in her mother's chest and held on tight.

"I don't like it here anymore mama, I want to go _home._ "

Rachel rocked Charlie even more and comforted her as best she knew how. She felt Charlie begin to shake. The only other time she'd been this afraid was when they took a trip to Disneyland when she was two. She'd been so excited to meet Mickey Mouse, and then when she'd met him in person she screamed and held onto Rachel's leg, refusing to let go.

'"Baby, why are you shaking? What's wrong?"

Charlie continued to hold onto her mother tighter as the wind whistled through the crack in the ceiling.

"This house makes scary noises mama."

This was the second time Charlie had called her mama in a long time. Smoothing back some of Charlie's hair, Rachel looked her daughter straight in the eye.

"You have nothing to be afraid of here Charlie. The noises your hearing is just the wind blowing through cracks in the ceiling. This is a very old house. This is our home now Charlie. We can't go back home."

Charlie's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Rachel.

"Why not?"

Shaking her head Rachel put Charlie's head back up against her chest and started rocking her again.

"It's not safe there anymore. I'll tell you what, mommy will stay with you until you fall asleep ok?"  
Nodding, Charlie climbed back under the blanket and closed her eyes.

"Mama, there's a tire swing in the back yard hanging from the tree, can I play on it tomorrow?"

Smiling Rachel nodded and kissed Charlie's temple.

"Of course sweetie. Now try and go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere ok?"

Charlie sighed and snuggled under the blankets.

"Don't ever leave me mommy."

Rachel ran a hand through Charlie's blond locks and waited for her to fall asleep. Once she heard her breathing even out she whispered into her daughter's ear before kissing her temple.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl."

To Be Continued…


	4. A moment of happiness

**Chapter 4: A moment of happiness**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/12/15. Date Finished: 10/13/15.

* * *

"Mommy look at me!"

Rachel was chopping wood with an old axe she'd found in a shed off to the side of the cabin. Danny was playing with Charlie's stuffed bunny and sitting on a blanket not too far from her. Her heart nearly leapt into her throat as Charlie made the swing go a little higher each time.

"Not so high baby! I don't want you to fall off!"

Charlie only waved at Rachel and kept the tire swing going. Rachel stopped chopping wood and watched Charlie on the tire swing, she was getting too high. That is until Ben showed up with some rabbits he'd managed to catch. She watched as he reached a hand towards one of the ropes holding the tire to the tree and pulled it to a stop.

"Ok princess, I think that's enough tire swing for today, you can go exploring, but don't go too far ok?"

Helping Charlie down Ben gave her a smile. Rachel gave her a serious look as Charlie passed her.

"Stay where I can see you young lady."

Charlie skipped away from Rachel and smiled.

"Ok mommy."

Rachel knew though that Charlie was almost an exact copy of her. She could get into mischief almost anywhere.

"Someone's more like their mother every day. I'd better get dinner started. We'll have a nice little feast tonight. Don't worry, there's plenty more rabbit out there to eat. I may even find some deer soon."

Ben kissed Rachel and made his way into the house. As Rachel began chopping the wood again, she strained her ears to listen for Charlie. She smiled when she could hear her singing not too far away by an oak tree. Twenty minutes later, Rachel stopped chopping the wood and froze. She didn't hear Charlie singing anymore.

"Charlie? You're supposed to stay where mommy can see you."

When no answer came, she scooped Danny up into her arms and headed for the house. Opening the front door, she found Ben cutting up the rabbit meat with a knife.

"What's wrong Rachel? Where's Charlie?"

She was trying not to panic, but her eyes told the whole story.

"She wandered off. I don't know where she went. 20 minutes ago she was standing right by the oak tree where we hang the wash to dry."

Ben nodded and wiped his hands on an old shirt and followed Rachel out of the cabin. He called out to his daughter, hoping she would answer.

"Charlie? Where are you?"

Rachel held Danny closer to her and walked faster.

"Charlie, answer your daddy. Where are you?"

Both worried parents heard splashing up ahead of them and hurried towards the sound. The two found Charlie jumping in a little stream.

"Charlie, I thought I said to stay where I could see you?"

Charlie's tiny lower lip trembled as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mommy, I got thirsty and I found some water. There's enough here for everybody. Want some?"

Rachel shaking her head no took Charlie by the hand and led her away from the stream.

"If you were thirsty you could've gotten water from the water pump by the house. I don't want you to wander off again. Ok?"

Charlie nodded and stayed close to Rachel all the way back to the cabin.

"Did daddy find something to eat?"

Rachel gave Charlie a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yes he did and there is plenty for everyone."

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Is it chicken?"

Shaking her head no, she answered Charlie.

"No, but it tastes kind of like chicken."

* * *

"Charlie honey, it's time for dinner. You want to come over here and sit by the fireplace with us?"

Charlie had herself wrapped in her blanket on the floor and was trying to sleep. She didn't feel good at all.

"I don't feel good mommy."

Rachel shined the lamp on Charlie and saw a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"When did you start feeling bad sweetie?"

Charlie tugged at the blanket to pull it around her tighter.

"Right after we came back from outside earlier."

Rachel put a hand up to Charlie's forehead and sighed.

"Oh baby you have a fever. You drank that water from the stream didn't you?"

Charlie nodded and kept the blanket around her.

"It tasted funny, but I was thirsty."

Rachel felt Ben's hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes.

"What is it?"

Frowning Rachel looked back to Charlie.

"Ben she's got Dysentery."

Looking up at the ceiling she shook her head. _Was this the world they lived in now?_

To Be Continued…


	5. A helping hand

**Chapter 5: A helping hand**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/15/15. Date Finished: 10/16/15.

* * *

"Come on Charlie, you have to eat something."

Rachel took a spoonful of rabbit stew and tried spooning it into Charlie's mouth. Charlie turned and pushed her mom's hands away.

"No mama, I'm thirsty."

Charlie again pushed away the spoon her mom was trying to get her to take the food from.

"Come on baby please eat."

Putting the spoon back into the chipped wooden bowl, Rachel watched as Ben placed a hand behind Charlie's neck for support and tilted her head up just enough so she could put her lips to the tin cup filled with fresh water.

"Can you at least try to drink a little water for daddy Charlie?"

Charlie took a sip and then pushed the tin cup away from her.

"No more hot water daddy. Cold water."

Ben sighed and took away the cup. Rising to his feet he went for some cold water from the water pump outside. Rachel wiped the sweat away from Charlie's forehead and then put the back of her hand there.

"You've still got a fever baby. Daddy will be back with a nice cool cup of water for you ok?"

Rachel watched Charlie for a moment as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to moan. She could feel herself begin to panic.

"Charlie? Open your eyes for mommy. Oh my god. Charlie! Ben get in here!"

Ben rushed back into the house with two canteens filled to the brim with fresh cold water from the water pump outside.

"What happened?"

Rachel was holding on by a thread, barely holding it together.

"Her fever's worse Ben. She's having a seizure!"

Danny was asleep not five feet away. Oblivious to what was going on with his sister. Rachel swallowed and watched Charlie. She knew pleading out loud wasn't going to work because Charlie couldn't hear a thing. Ben held onto Rachel's hand and squeezed it as she spoke to Charlie.

"It's ok baby. Mommy and daddy are both right here. Everything's going to be ok."

Rachel let a few tears fall down her cheeks before she spoke once more. Ben only sat and listened.

"I promised our children that they wouldn't be hungry anymore. Look what it's doing to our family? It's tearing us apart Ben. When Charlie's better, I think we should move on. Food is getting harder to find and it's getting colder."

Ben flicked his eyes up at Rachel, a sort of quiet anger welled inside him. But he kept it in check and his voice low as not to disturb Danny's sleeping form.

"Winter is almost here Rachel, where are we supposed to go?"

Rachel ran a hand through Charlie's soft hair and sighed.

"We follow the food. If we stay here, we'll starve. I am not going back to digging in the trash for food or begging. I won't subject our children to that ever again."

Ben gritted his teeth but said nothing. They weren't prepared for winter. Animals would be hibernating soon, which meant food would become very scarce.

To Be Continued…


	6. Surviving winter

**Chapter 6: Surviving winter**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/15/15. Date Finished: 10/20/15.

* * *

"Mommy it's cold."

Rachel wrapped the blanket around Charlie tighter and put more firewood into the fireplace.

"I know baby. Keep that blanket on and stay by the fireplace. Daddy went to get food, he should be back soon."

 _What food could Ben possibly find out there? The snow is deep and almost all the animals are hibernating for the winter. A big bear would fill us for a while, but they're asleep._ Rachel looked up when Charlie spoke.

"Mommy, Danny's thirsty."

Rachel filled a tin cup with water and helped Danny hold it between his hands as he drank from it. Setting the empty cup on an old crate she took Danny in her arms and he snuggled closer to her. He began to whimper again.

"Mama…"

Wrapping his blanket closer around him, she tried to keep him warm.

"Baby your freezing, come here."

Taking another blanket she draped it over her to keep the heat in. Rocking him back and forth she let her mind wander.

* * *

 _Flashback: 2 years before the Blackout_

" _What do you mean he's not getting any better? I don't want to hear it! I'm his mother! Get out!"_

 _A doctor and a nurse both nodded quietly and left the room. Rachel reached a hand into the incubator and placed her index finger into Danny's tiny right hand._

" _Mommy knows you'll get stronger. You're strong. You're a fighter. I love you to the moon and back Danny. No one is going to take you away from me."_

 _Shifting in the rocking chair slightly, she saw movement inside the incubator. She could see his tiny bottom lip beginning to tremble. He opened his mouth wide. She knew he was crying, but he had no voice. She watched the monitors for a moment and then put her head up against the incubator. A nurse put a hand on her right shoulder. Rachel looked up at who was standing behind her, eyes watering._

" _I'm sorry I screamed at them Clara. I'm just frustrated and tired and hormonal. They have to be wrong. Danny's going to get better right? With time his lungs will mature and he'll be able to breathe on his own right?"_

 _Clara sympathized with Rachel, but she wasn't going to lie to her._

" _I'd like to say he'll get stronger with time. But look at the facts Rachel: He's blind, deaf, he's not able to eat on his own, he has no voice and he has a host of other problems we're trying to pinpoint. His odds right now aren't looking good. Not even 50/50. What you need honey is a miracle. We'll do everything we can to make him comfortable at this point."_

 _Rachel looked up at Clara with tears in her eyes and shook her head._

" _You've just told me my son is a vegetable. I won't accept that. He'll get better. If I have to find a second and third opinion I will."_

 _Clara walked away and Rachel placed her head back up against the incubator and let out a long sob. This wasn't the news she wanted to hear. She would get a second, third, fourth, fifth or even a sixth opinion if she had to. She wasn't going to lose her son._

" _You be strong Danny. Mommy and daddy aren't going anywhere."_

* * *

Rachel held Danny closer when she heard noise on the front porch. She knew that Ben wouldn't be back with food for at least another hour. She saw Charlie look in her direction and stiffen.

"Mommy, is that daddy outside?"

Shaking her head no Rachel stood fast and stared at the door.

"No baby, that's not daddy. Stay where you are. Don't move."

The front door was kicked opened and in came a tall man. Rachel didn't stand a chance against him. The man approached them.

"You have food. I just want the food and I'll leave."

Rachel held Danny closer under the blanket and grabbed for Charlie's tiny hand.

"We don't have any food. We just built a fire to stay warm. Please leave."

The tall man became angry and went through random boxes ransacking the place. Rachel stayed where she was and tried not to move.

"You think asking nicely will just make me go away? You have food, I know it… Or maybe I should just take your daughter as an insurance policy…"

Rachel shielded Charlie from the tall man and kept Danny as far away from him as possible.

"NO!? Please just leave us alone. We don't have any food!"

The man became furious and stormed out of the house and stomped off into the deep snow. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat and walked towards the front door, she tried to re-lock it again, but the lock was broken. Closing it, she went back over to the fire and sank down in front of it, Charlie climbing into her mother's lap and buried her head against her chest. Sobbing, she held her children closer.

"It's ok baby. Daddy will be back with some food soon. That man isn't coming back."

Rachel hoped she was right, but something told her they would see more people looking for food, and stealing from them would be the first thing they would do.

To be continued…


	7. A happy moment interrupted

**Chapter 7: A happy moment interrupted and a serious talk**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/21/15. Date Finished: 10/21/15.

* * *

"Hey Charlie? No snowballs in the face ok sweetie?"

Charlie nodded and pelted her dad in the shoulder with another snowball. Rachel had dressed Danny in his warmest clothes and took him outside to play in the snow. She smiled at him as Ben scooped the small boy up in his arms and swung him around. Charlie ran in circles around Ben and threw snowballs at his legs. A wave of dizziness overtook Rachel and she could barely see straight. Falling against the porch support beam her vision started to darken. She could barely hear Ben's voice.

"Rachel?"

Charlie raced towards her mother and got down on her knees next to her.

"Mommy!"

Ben looked to Charlie and Danny and spoke.

"Charlie take Danny inside. Mommy's going to be just fine. It's ok."

Charlie took Danny by the hand and led him inside the house.

* * *

"Ben what's going on? What happened?"

Ben pushed her back down on the pile of thin blankets they shared.

"You fainted. Do you want to fill me in on what's going on?"

Sometimes it surprised Rachel that Ben could read her like an open novel. Uncanny really.

"I guess I should've told you when I figured it out…"

Ben put all the puzzle pieces together and sighed.

"How long have you known?"

Rachel took the cup filled with water and took a drink before speaking again.

"Almost a couple of months."

Shaking his head he poured more water into Rachel's tin cup.

"I wish you had told me you were pregnant before now. We barely have enough food to feed Charlie and Danny."

Rachel knew things would only get harder from here on out, but maybe, just maybe they would get lucky. Spring would be here in another month and things would be better. There would be more food.

"We'll be ok Ben. I mean, you've just bagged a large Elk. That'll keep us full for a while."

Ben grew concerned and shook his head one more time.

"You do realize how dangerous this is for you don't you? For the both of you? 7 months from now when you go into labor what am I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor. Anything could go wrong. You could die."

Rachel leaned her head back against the blankets serving as a makeshift pillow.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it won't we?"

Charlie came up to Rachel and sat down next to her. Smiling at Charlie Rachel kissed

the crown of her head and ran a hand through her curls.

"Charlie mommy has something important to tell you."

Perking up, Charlie sat up straighter and spoke up.

"What?"

Rachel put on a brave smile and looked Charlie in the eye.

"Mommy is going to have a baby. You and Danny are going to be a big sister and brother."

Charlie's eyes lit up as she looked at her mother.

"Is it a girl?"

Rachel let out a semi-soft laugh and shook her head.

"Oh baby, it's too early right now. Mommy doesn't know. We'll just have to wait and see when their born."

Ben shot a worried glance in Rachel's direction and then squeezed her hand. This had just gotten that much harder for them.

To Be Continued…


	8. Helping out

**Chapter 8: Helping out**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/22/15. Date Finished: 10/23/15.

* * *

"Here mommy I can get it."

Rachel smiled at Charlie and put hand on hers.

"Thank you baby. Blankets aren't that heavy though, and there's too much for you to carry."

Charlie frowned and put her hands on her hips and looked at Rachel.

"But mommy, daddy said that it was bad for you to pick up things. He said you would hurt your back or the baby would come early."

Shaking her head at Charlie, Rachel fixed the blankets on the floor and smoothed them out.

"Mommy won't let that happen. Daddy did say that I need to sit down more. Mommy needs to stay off her feet."

Rachel could see a question mark spreading across Charlie's face.

"Mommy do your feet have owies? They're really big."

Had it been an adult, she would've been offended. But Charlie was a child, and her curiosity always made Rachel smile.

"Mommy's feet are swollen. I just have to put my feet up on this pile of blankets and it'll go away."

Charlie nodded and stepped towards the pot of stew over the fireplace.

"You look hungry mommy. I'll get you some food."

Rachel shook her head and reached for Charlie.

"Charlie don't touch the pot over the fire it's hot. Let daddy get the soup ok?"

Frowning Charlie sat down in front of Danny and started playing peek-a-boo with him. He squealed and clapped his hands. Danny hid his eyes from Charlie and then uncovered them and laughed.

"Charwie! Again! Again!"

Charlie saw Rachel yawn and pulled a blanket over her. Smiling she leaned down and kissed the slight bump that was beginning to form on Rachel's stomach.

"Night baby sister."

Rachel laughed and cracked open her eyes for a second.

"You still think this baby will be a girl huh?"

Charlie nodding sat down with Danny. He was now playing with Charlie's stuffed bunny. By now the poor child's toy was battered and dirty. Rachel had to put that on her to-do list. She was falling in and out of a light slumber. The crackling of the fire was lulling her to sleep. She was just falling into a semi-peaceful slumber when she felt Ben's scratchy stubble against her forehead. Opening her eyes, she found his concerned one's looking back at her.

"Rachel you need to stay off your feet. I've never seen your feet look this bad before. Maybe a foot massage would help."

Rachel nodded and threw an arm over her face.

"That and I need to drink more water. Could you get me some stew? Charlie tried to get me some but I told her not to touch the pot of stew because it was hot."

Ben readjusted Rachel's feet atop the pile of blankets and went over to the fireplace, filling a bowl with deer stew. Placing a spoon in the bowl he walked back over to Rachel and set the food down on a wooden crate. Helping her sit up, he wrinkled his forehead in worry.

"Is there something wrong with your neck? Your head keeps lolling off to the left on and off lately like you can't hold it up straight."

Rachel felt a pit form in her stomach. There we so many dangerous diseases that anyone could get out here now that all the vaccines were gone. Swallowing, Rachel pushed the terrifying thought aside and spooned a mouthful of stew into her mouth.

"I'm ok."

Ben watched her as she ate and knew he would have to keep closer tabs on her from now on.

To Be Continued…


	9. Nightmares or Truths

**Chapter 9: Nightmares or truths?  
**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/23/15. Date Finished: 10/24/15.

* * *

"No!"

Rachel shot up next to Ben and looked around the room. This was the fourth nightmare this week. Rubbing a hand over her face she looked at the fire. She'd had nightmares before she had Charlie and Danny. But these were _different._ Gingerly getting to her feet, Rachel made her way over towards a sleeping Charlie and Danny. Charlie held her stuffed rabbit closer to her and turned over. Danny stuck his thumb in his mouth and blinked his eyes and closed them again. She ran hand through the boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy's got to break you of that bad habit baby."

Sitting down, she ran a hand over each of the children's heads. She gasped and bit her lip to silence it. Closing her eyes she regained her composure and opened them again.

"It figures you'd be awake right now. You're supposed to be asleep."

She sighed quietly as tiny feet kept up their movement in her growing belly. Getting to her feet she found Ben was standing next to her. Startled she gasped and put her hand to her chest.

"You scared me."

Ben shot her an apologetic look and kissed the back of her neck.

"Sorry. You had another nightmare didn't you?"

Nodding, Rachel made it the twenty steps it took back to the blankets spread on the floor that she and Ben shared. Lying back down under the covers and getting comfortable again she looked straight at Ben whose left hand went to her belly.

"I had that nightmare about the oak tree in the yard again. I hear the baby screaming and then there's just nothing."

Ben rubbed her belly and then gave it a kiss.

"It's just a nightmare sweetheart. That's all it is. Everything is going to be just fine. You haven't had any problems so far. I just wish we had a doctor close by."

Rachel swallowed and placed her hand on top of Ben's.

"I know I shouldn't worry, but what if something goes wrong? There's no anesthetic and you're not a doctor."

Worry crossed Ben's face, this was the fourth night in a row she'd had that same dream about the oak tree in the front yard. Maybe it was best if they moved on from this place.

"Maybe we should move on. We could get lucky and find a doctor somewhere. It's just too bad we're too far away from your dad."

Rachel sighed again and looked down at her stomach.

"For this little one's sake, I hope we do find a doctor. I don't want to have to go through what we went through with Danny all over again."

Determination set in Ben's eyes he watched Rachel for a moment and squeezed her hand to comfort them both.

"Ok, tomorrow morning as soon as it's light, we're leaving. You have my word that I will find you a doctor before this baby is born."

Rachel's eyes grew sad as she positioned herself onto her side.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ben. The chances of finding a doctor out here in the middle of nowhere are 1 in 100 maybe even more."

To Be Continued…


	10. A chance at luck

**Chapter 10: A chance at luck**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/25/15. Date Finished: 10/26/15.

* * *

"Maybe we should stop and let you rest for five minutes."

Rachel shook her head no and pushed forward. They had to keep moving. Stopping was only wasting more time. She couldn't let them slow down because of her.

"The baby and I are fine Ben. I'll let you know when I need to take a break."

Ben stared at her and how fast she was moving. She looked as if she were gliding on water.

"A couple of minutes ago you looked about ready to fall asleep. Now you've got this sudden burst of energy. I don't know how you do it."

Rachel smiled and kept walking, holding onto Charlie's hand.

"Must be my second wind. I've never felt more awake. Let's keep moving. We've got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

Ben took a drink of water while balancing Danny in his arms.

"I hear water and our canteens and water bottles are almost empty. Should refill them. You do need a break Rachel. Give your feet a rest."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Ben and stood straight up. She looked to Charlie and motioned for Ben to give her Danny.

"Charlie will you and Danny help me find some firewood?"

Charlie nodded and took Danny's hand.

"Stay close to me Danny. Don't let go of my hand."

Danny stayed close to Charlie and fidgeted a bit. With her left hand she started picking up as many twigs as she could. Rachel had a large bundle of firewood in her arms. Charlie's eyes widened as she looked at her mom.

"Mommy that's too much! That's too heavy!"

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something was off. Dropping the bundle of firewood she grabbed for a low hanging tree branch on a nearby oak tree. Charlie became alarmed and got closer to Rachel. Rachel put her hand up to stop Charlie from getting any closer.

"Charlie stay back."

Charlie stayed where she was and held onto Danny's hand. Danny started to cry.

"Mama!"

Rachel took a breath and looked straight at Danny.

"Don't cry baby. Mommy's going to be just fine."

She sighed in relief when she spotted Ben coming towards her.

"Rachel, what happened? What's wrong?"

Trying to regain her composure, Rachel stood up but kept her grip on the low tree branch. "My pile of firewood was too heavy. I took too much."

Ben motioned to a blond woman just behind him who had a British accent.

"Rachel my name is Maggie Foster. I'm a doctor. I can help."

Standing stock still, Rachel stared at the woman.

"You're a doctor?"

Maggie nodded and approached Rachel slowly.

"Yes I am. How bad is your pain? On a scale of one to ten what would you say it is?"

Rachel gripped the tree branch a bit harder and shut her eyes.

"I'd have to say an 11. When I was pregnant with my son I had Braxton and Hicks, but to be honest, this feels different."

Maggie got a little closer and held out her hand to Rachel.

"Let me help you Rachel. We can figure out what's going on here. You may need to rest for several days, but I can't be sure until I examine you."

* * *

"Daddy? Is mommy ok? Is the baby ok?"

Charlie sat wide-eyed on Ben's right knee while Danny sat on the left. He tried to give Charlie a smile.

"Mommy is just fine and so is the baby. She just needs to rest for a couple of days ok?"

Nodding, Charlie picked up a small stick and drew in the dirt with it.

"Can I see mommy?"

Ben put a hand on Charlie's little one.

"Let's give the doctor a few more minutes with mommy ok?"

Charlie didn't like sitting still. She was so much like Rachel. Ben knew that. Even though he'd by chance found a doctor, he knew that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow this wasn't going to work out. In this world, he found that everything, even having a baby could be very dangerous.

To Be Continued…


	11. A safe haven

**Chapter 11: A safe haven**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/27/15. Date Finished: 10/27/15.

* * *

Rachel was tired of everyone babying her. Maggie had made her stay off her feet for nearly a week and she wasn't used to sitting still for that long. The other fact she didn't like was how everyone looked at her. Ben pitied her and Maggie, well Maggie looked as if she were hiding something. Plunging forward, Rachel barely felt the hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw that it was Maggie.

"You should rest for a few minutes Rachel. We've been walking for hours. It will do you some good to get off those swollen ankles."

Waving a hand at Maggie, Rachel kept moving forward.

"I'm fine Maggie. The more ground we cover today, the closer we get to finding a village or town."

Maggie wrapped her left hand around Rachel's wrist and made her stop walking.

"I understand that Rachel, but I don't think your hearing me. Your body is under a great deal of stress. You are barely 33 weeks and if your membranes rupture you are looking at a very poor outcome for your baby. All I'm saying is please take your time, it'll be beneficial for the both of you."

Rachel let go of Charlie's hand and looked her in the eye.

"Go with daddy baby. Mommy needs to talk to Maggie for a minute."

Charlie went straight over to Ben who was watching the interaction between the two women quietly. Lowering her voice, Rachel spoke up once more.

"If I have to sit on my ass and do nothing one more time I'm going to scream. I can't stand not doing anything. I have to do something."

Blowing out a breath, Rachel leaned up against a tree trunk and placed a hand over her belly. Maggie frowned and placed herself in front of Rachel.

"This is why I'm telling you to take it easy. A few minutes rest is in order for you. It's not up for discussion. You are going to sit here and not move an inch. Clear?"

Rachel nodded and sank down to the leaf-littered ground below her and leaned her head against the tree trunk.

"Doctors orders huh?"

Maggie nodded and headed towards Ben. Rachel couldn't hear what the two were having a conversation about, but she saw the worry mask itself on Ben's face again. Leaving Charlie and Danny with Maggie he walked towards Rachel.

"You need to follow exactly what Maggie tells you. She's not joking."

Fire began to glow in Rachel's eyes.

"See, that's the problem right there. Both of you either pity me or baby me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ben put a hand on her shoulder, she was tense and he could feel it.

"Rachel relax. This isn't doing the baby any good by you being stressed out. If the lights were still on, Maggie would have you in a bed in a hospital and doing a stress test. She said to stay still and not move and I'm pretty sure that goes for not talking either. Now relax and take some deep breaths."

Rachel never did anything the easy way though. Stubborn as hell and hated sitting still. Ben sensed a change in Rachel and he watched as she burst into tears.

"I don't want to lose _her_ Ben. I want us to be safe. We went through enough grief with Danny. I want _her_ to be healthy and safe and have some semblance of a happy life and a better world. Charlie, Danny and _Mayra_ deserve that."

Ben pulled Rachel into his arms and hugged her.

"Maggie is going to do everything in her power to help the both of you. Ok?"

Rachel stiffened and looked up when she heard a twig snap behind her. Ben and Rachel looking up found a heavy-set man with brown hair and glasses staring down at them. Helping Rachel lean back against the tree, Ben stood up.

"I recognize you. You're Aaron Pittman. You were on the cover of Wired magazine. We're not going to hurt you. You're by yourself out here?"

Aaron nodded and looked to the other's in the group. Ben continued his conversation.

"This is my wife Rachel. I'm Ben Matheson. Over there we have Maggie Foster. She's a doctor. Those two with her are my daughter Charlie, she's 6 and my son Danny he's almost 3. Then there's one more coming into the mix soon."

Giving a slight smile Aaron stood still.

"Well it's nice to me you all."

Rachel attempted to get to her feet and managed to do so with a knot in the tree trunk. She stuck her hand out for Aaron to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Aaron. You are more than welcome to come with us. You shouldn't have to be out here alone."

Ben traded places with Maggie and went with Charlie and Danny. Maggie frowned once more at Rachel.

"Rachel, you need to stay off your feet for at least a few minutes longer. Just relax and close your eyes for a little while."

Reluctantly, Rachel closed her eyes and let herself relax.

* * *

"Daddy look, there's people."

Rachel kept walking and saw a gate up ahead of her and let a small smile adorn her lips. It was an old housing subdivision.

"Well I guess we just found our village. Maybe we finally have a safe haven."

To Be Continued…


	12. A difficult but beautiful day

**Chapter 12: A difficult but beautiful day**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Revolution characters. Date Started: 10/27/15. Date Finished: 11/27/15.

* * *

"I had raccoons in my backyard again. They kept me awake all night."

Ben laughed and drank from the coffee mug filled with water. Aaron had become good friends with Ben and his family. Rachel walked in from the kitchen and looked slightly disoriented. Her left hand gripped under her enormous belly while the right blindly grabbed at the end table next to her.

"Ben I'm having contractions. Get Maggie. NOW."

Instead, Ben looked to Aaron who was quick to rise from the old recliner.

"You stay with Rachel Ben. I'll go and get Maggie."

Ben kissed Rachel's forehead and helped her towards the backroom they shared.

"Take your time sweetheart. There's no rush. Just keep breathing. Let's get you into bed."

Rachel stopped in her tracks and reached for the door frame to the bedroom and held on.

"I'll get to the bed Ben when I can move!"

Not taking offense, Ben squeezed his wife's hand with his left, and with the right he rubbed her back in large circles.

"I know you're scared, I'm not going anywhere. Can you move?"

Rachel nodded and pushed forward despite the pain.

"I just want _her_ to be ok. What if she gets stuck? What then?"

Ben looked sick to his stomach at the mention of this new baby getting stuck. But as he helped Rachel into bed; he shook his head slowly.

"Don't you worry Rachel. Maggie will make sure everything goes smoothly with this delivery alright?"

Rachel nodded in agreement, but she had no control over what her body decided. Closing her eyes, she felt something cool on her forehead. Ben was wiping the sweat from her forehead. Hearing Maggie's heavy footfalls enter the room, Rachel opened her eyes.

"This baby has decided they want to greet the world I see. Let's check your progress and see how far you are."

Aaron stood stock-still in the doorway almost fidgeting until Maggie looked him straight in the eye.

"Aaron, go and boil some water for me please."

Leaving the expectant couple and Maggie to boil some water, Aaron sighed. These were his friends. Putting a hand on Rachel's left knee, Maggie gave her a smile.

"I want you to take a breath in and let it out slowly. Just relax. That's it."

Rachel bit her lip and stayed still, focusing on Ben as Maggie disappeared behind the sheet.

"You are dilated four centimeters and only about 30 percent effaced. Your membranes haven't ruptured yet and the baby is still very high up there. At the rate you're progressing I'd say at least another 10 or 12 hours."

Plopping her head against the pillow, she shook her head. Aaron knocked and came in with two buckets of steaming water.

"Here's the boiled water you asked me for Maggie. Oh I'm sorry. I can come back."

Maggie shook her head and motioned for him to get closer.

"You're fine Aaron. You can come in. I'm done."

Swallowing, Aaron put down the buckets of water and gave a smile to Rachel. She motioned with her hand to get closer.

"Come here Aaron. Don't be afraid, I won't bite you."

Stepping closer to the other side of the bed opposite Ben, Rachel reached a hand out to him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Rachel let out a dry laugh and swallowed. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks before speaking again.

"Ice would be nice."

Aaron squeezed Rachel's hand and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Kind of hard Rachel when there isn't exactly a freezer I can just run to."

Rachel closed her eyes and turned her head towards Ben. She tensed as another contraction began. Letting out a cry she began begging.

"My back, it hurts please make it stop!"

Ben nodded and helped her turn onto her side. Massaging her back was the only way to alleviate the pain somewhat. Eyes shifting nervously, Aaron stayed where he was.

"Maybe I should go. This really isn't my place to be here."

Rachel stuffed a piece of pillow into her mouth and bit down on it to try and silence a scream. Ben continued his rhythmic motions of massaging her back to counteract the pain.

"It's ok, go ahead and scream Rachel. Let it all out."

Aaron noticed a change in Rachel and backed up, only she held his hand tighter.

"This is the last kid we're having I swear! Do you want to push this baby out for me!?"

Ben just let her remarks slide off his shoulders and continued to comfort her.

"That's it, just let it all out. That's the pain talking. I'm not going anywhere Rachel."

Rachel let out a breath and began to relax. Aaron felt her grip loosen on his hand and he let go.

"I think I'll go get some more water boiling for Maggie. Excuse me."

Ben and Rachel were left alone in the room. Pushing herself up against the pillows Rachel leaned her head up against the old headboard.

"What I wouldn't give for a damn epidural right about now."

Wiping some sweat away from her forehead, Ben sighed and kept his hand in hers.

"You are doing so well. Remember when Charlie was born?"

Rachel let out a laugh and looked Ben in the eye.

"Poor Doctor Jenkens. I feel bad that I almost kicked her in the face. The pain was unbearable though since Charlie was a 10 pounder. We should be so lucky if this one is the same way."

Maggie came back from standing in the doorway and smiled at Rachel.

"Charlie was 10 pounds? I have to say: that's quite large for a girl. Did you have any complications delivering her?"

Sighing, Rachel got comfortable in the bed and blinked.

"Honestly Maggie I am a little concerned this one will turn out like Charlie. She got stuck on the way out. She had a big head."

Maggie nodded seriously and rinsed her hands in a bowl with clean boiled water in it. Rachel looked up at Maggie but it was she that spoke first, not Rachel.

"All we can ask for in this world without power is that they turn out healthy. Now I know the pain is only going to get worse, if only I had something for the pain on hand. Also another inconvenience of the blackout. Humming helped me during the birth of both my boys."

Rachel licked her parched lips and looked at the bucket of steaming water.

"Could I get some water? I'm thirsty."

Maggie gave her less than half a cup of water.

"Only take sips Rachel. I don't want you to have any accidents. Although it's known to happen."

Mid-sip, Rachel gripped Ben's hand and nearly spit the water out. Managing to swallow, Rachel with the help of Ben lie back on her side.

"Breathe through the pain sweetheart. That's it. Good girl. The baby will be here soon."

Rachel shook her had no and blinked back tears of pain.

"You're lying. I don't believe you…"

How could Ben say that to her?

"You're doing fine. Maggie said everything is going well."

Becoming angry, Rachel felt like slapping someone. But she held it in and tried not to let out a sob.

"I'm doing _fine?_ You're not doing all the work Ben! I am! For once I wish you could trade places with me just so you would know what it feels like!"

Ben saw that Rachel was searching the room for someone, or something.

"What are you looking for sweetheart? Do you need something?"

Pushing the covers back, Rachel sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Getting to her feet she went towards the bedroom door.

"I need to find the kids. Where are the kids Ben? Where are Charlie and Danny?"

Maggie and Ben both watched Rachel, she seemed confused. Ben took her hand and tried leading her back to the bed.

"The kids are fine Rachel. They're with Mary and Greg. Why don't you come and lie back in bed?"

Rachel pushed Ben's helping hands away and braced herself for a few seconds. Moving her bare feet on the carpeting slightly, she felt something wet hit them. Gasping she looked down at her feet, and then closed her eyes.

"My water broke."

A contraction gripped her and wasn't about to let go. Grabbing for the semi-splintered bedpost Rachel held on for dear life. A horrified expression crossed Rachel's face and she looked to Maggie for help.

"Something's wrong. I think the baby's coming out backwards. Or maybe this one is upside down!"

Maggie stepped towards Rachel and looked at her carefully.

"Let's get you back into bed Rachel. I'll need to check your progress again. Take it easy now. Try and relax."

Rachel couldn't relax, she could barely move. It was less than 20 feet to the bed though. She could make it. With Ben's help. Everything was now blending together. She saw Maggie wash her hands in the bowl on a small crate to the side of the bed. Biting her lip she concentrated on Ben and held his hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Maggie frowned and looked back over the sheet with a serious look on her face.

"I need you to stay still Rachel. This baby is coming or rather trying to come out upside down. You'll feel some tugging for a few minutes."

Rachel groaned but tried to stay still. Ben ran a hand through her hair and gave her some encouraging words.

"She'll be with us in a few minutes Rachel. Just a few more minutes. Maggie is doing everything she can ok?"

Rachel wiped a few stray tears away and waited, trying to remain calm despite the ever increasing pain she was in. She hadn't even known she'd been holding a breath until she heard it. Her baby girl's first cry. Tears of euphoria began cascading down her cheeks as she watched Maggie appear from behind the sheet. Mayra in tow.

"Congratulations Rachel, it's a girl. What's her name?"

Rachel watched Mayra's wailing form lying on her stomach and put a seemingly large hand on her.

"Mayra Elizabeth Matheson. Thank you so much Maggie."

Maggie sat back and watched the couple bond with their youngest child. She was glad this day had turned out as beautiful as it had. She was sure Charlie's reaction would be priceless.

To Be Continued…


End file.
